


【铁虫】Touch Your Voice-12

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 異物入侵預警，自行避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

“这大概是有史以来最诡异的接吻。”Tony这么说。  
Peter则比了个鬼脸：“有什么关系，我喜欢这个。”

男孩充满期待地轻轻啄吻Tony，享受着由冰凉的机身传来细致颤抖的触碰。而微弱的电流从唇端间爬过，彷佛阵阵酥软感便是他真实体会到的爱抚。屏幕里Peter靠近的轮廓，闭着眼睛煽动的睫毛，他张着嘴呼出的温热，就好像他真的在眼前，正在朝自己索取一切……

“哦天，你得离我远一点，”Tony有些焦躁地揉了揉脸，“你会害我的核心烧坏的。”  
“你又不能对我做什么？怎么会烧坏。”  
Peter弯着的眼睛倒映天花板的白光，又红又胀的耳根让他看起来更加腼腆。  
“你这话听起来，”Tony说，“像在抱怨。”  
男孩皱皱鼻子，闷哼一声：“因为……我挺希望你真的能对我做些什么的。”  
Tony讶异地说：“嗯？不好意思，小朋友，你知道你刚才那句话叫做什么吗？”  
“你说我成年了，现在想做什么都行的。”Peter自顾说着，“包括和自己的男朋友……调情。”  
“你学得很快，My boy。”Tony笑了一下，“但你知道，刚才那句话已经超过调情的范畴了吗？”  
“我，我不知道。”  
“你刚那句话叫做：求欢。”男人摇摇头，“别用那种语气和眼神跟别人说话，我会很生气的。”  
Peter觉得好笑：“我只对你会这么说，你生什么气呢？”  
男孩话语中包含的欲望让Tony有些意想不到，他沉默一会：“就算我没有形体，你也是渴望我的吗？”  
“我……”男孩垂下脑袋，有些赧然，“不行吗？”  
“当然可以。”Tony回应道，“如果你想，我能够使用声音抚摸你，带给你快感和高潮，前提是，你真的想要我这么做。”

男人富有磁性的嗓音刻意压低了音律，听起来就像在耳边细细呢喃，Peter的脑袋里浮现了一些让人脸红心跳的画面。

“……我应该说些什么？好吧，我有点热了，”男孩有些招架不住，“我想我得去洗个澡。”  
“嘿，这是你起头的，别逃避现实，小鬼。”Tony可不放他走，“而且你不只想洗个澡，还想干点别的，对吗？”  
男孩一手按住了双腿之间：“你别嘲笑我，我是个正在发育的青少年。”  
“我怎么会嘲笑你。”Tony的声音恢复了低沉而温柔，“我同样想触碰你，Peter，即使我没有形体。”  
“你……你能做到吗？”  
“躺下来，睡衣宝宝。把我放在你的耳边。”

Peter迟疑了一会，乖乖仰面朝上躺在床铺，将Iron baby放置在枕头上，和自己躺在一起。当Tony的屏幕只剩下Peter红润的耳朵时，他情不自禁地在上面摸了摸：“现在闭上眼睛，再告诉我，你想要我对你做什么？”

“我不知道……”Peter听话地闭上双眼，“这不是你的主意吗？”  
“不，你知道，你想要我吻你，对吗？让我亲吻你的额头，眼睛，还有那带点雀斑的鼻子，以及发烫的脸颊。再来呢？”  
“……嘴唇？”  
“对，嘴唇。”Tony在另外一端无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，轻声说，“我会吻你的嘴唇，我会讶异你的嘴唇比我想象中还要柔软，然后再把舌头伸进你嘴里。我会同意你这调皮鬼啃咬我的舌头，因为我喜欢有点痛的接吻，你喜欢吗？”

一声声磁性的语调就在Peter耳边，他的脑海自动勾勒出Tony正在亲吻他，他有双漂亮的眼睛和英俊的面容。

“我喜欢……”  
Tony伸出两根指头压在嘴边，发出了啧吻的声音。“现在呢。你会介意让我抚摸你的胸口吗？你有自己摸过吗？”  
“我没有……”Peter有些难为情，“我没干过。”  
“哦，我很高兴这是你的第一次。摸摸它，想象一下，你希望我怎么摸你？”  
Peter有些僵硬地把手伸进了衣服里，指头揉捏胸口的凸起。  
Tony在他耳边呢喃：“你会喜欢我摸你的。其实我不只想摸，我想把它含进嘴里，把它吸得又红又肿。”  
Peter的呼吸加深了，Tony低沉的嗓音述说着色情的词语，影响了他的感官，让他不自觉把手指舔湿，稍微用力地捏着自己。

“好奇怪的感觉……”  
“那不是奇怪，那是舒服。”Tony沉声地说，“My boy，你是不是硬得滴水了？”  
“……我不清楚。”  
“摸摸它，”Tony说，“告诉我，它现在在想什么呢？”  
男孩听话地把手伸进了底裤里面，握着那根早又硬又烫的阴茎，凭着直觉开口道：“它在想你。”  
“乖孩子，正确答案。”Tony勾勾嘴角，压低了嗓音，连呼吸声也从扬声器传出，“你知道我想怎么做吗？”  
“我不知道。”Peter摇摇头，呼吸变得浅快，彷佛正在在等待男人开口告诉他。  
“我想要舔舐它的顶端，再试图把舌头伸进那个小孔里面。你会喜欢我舌头的温度，更会忍不住挺着腰把你的家伙塞进我的嘴里。”

“哦天……”Peter浑身都快烧了起来，他从来没有经历过性爱，更别说听见Tony直接了当地形容这些事情。他不由自主握住了阴茎，上下撸动，脑袋瓜里浮现的都是男人正在替自己口交的画面。

“完美，把你的手当成我。我正在亲吻你的家伙，大力地吸着它，就像把你现在还在矜持的理智都吸出来，咽进我的喉咙里。”

男孩手腕上下的幅度变大了，他喘着粗气，蹙着眉毛像是在忍耐着，不想轻易结束这次的抚慰。

“告诉我，你喜欢我这样做。”  
“是的，我……我喜欢你这样做……”  
Tony在另外一端也忍不住解开了裤头，圈住了他快要爆炸的老二，和Peter同步地安慰自己。

“我想要把你和我圈在一起，让我们摩擦彼此。我能透过你发热的体温来知道你多想要我，你会张开你的腿跟紧紧缠住我，挺着腰杆把一切都交给我。”

Peter顺势张开了双腿，手边的动作越发快速，蹙着眉毛喘气的模样迷人极了，像是一场美妙的春梦。男孩发出了呻吟，呼吸短促而快速，Tony知道他就快要到了。

“我找到你最敏感的部位了，是这里对吗？快告訴我。”  
“是……拜托。”Peter喊，“我喜欢……这里。”  
“My boy，让我碰你，让我看见你，把我握在手里，快点，让我感受你发烫的家伙。”  
Peter急躁地将耳边的Iron boy握在手里，贴在阴茎上头，上下撸动。没一会，金属的机身震动了起来，Peter毫无准备地迎接这过于刺激的快感。  
“哦我的天！……Tony……Tony……”  
Peter发出了绵长的呻吟，无意识地喊着他的名字，完全接纳Tony带给他的所有快乐。他一只手攥紧了床单，舒服地颤抖腰身。

“喜欢这样吗？Peter，”Tony沙哑地说，“你想要我给你更多吗？”  
“是的，拜托……给我更多……”Peter有些哽咽，眼眶潮湿地闪着水光，“我想要……”  
在男孩渴求的当下，Iron baby释出了些许的电流，酸麻感立刻刺激Peter拱起了腰，舒爽得喊不出声音，一股脑全射了出来。  
“哈……哈啊……”Peter大口喘息，脑袋一片空白，而Tony听着他高潮的呻吟，没多久也射在自己的手掌心里。

激昂的情欲随着浪潮退去而渐渐缓和，Tony抚平呼吸，清理了手心里的液体。

“哦天，我的核心要烧坏了，我要烧坏了……”

Tony不是吹嘘，他很久没有经历这种过于刺激的性爱了，胸口的反应堆正在隐隐发痛。Peter结束了高潮后赶紧跳了起来，他看见Iron baby沾着白色的精液时差点放声尖叫。

“我弄脏你了！啊！你会不会因此故障？”男孩随意拿卫生纸清理自己，抓起Tony就冲进浴室里。  
Tony笑了出来：“我是防水的，放心，给我洗个澡就行了。温柔点好吗？因为我刚才经历了一场棒呆了的性爱。”  
男孩开启水龙头，让透明的水流淌过金红色的Iron baby。  
“你……你是个性爱高手。”Peter有些酸溜溜地说，“你给了多少人做这种事情呢？”  
“嘿，你把我当成什么了？”Tony好笑地说，“我有很多的操作者，但从来没有人能让我干这种事情，只有你。”  
“只有我吗？”Peter眨眨眼睛，“你确定？”  
“我发誓，我只有你，而我也只想对你做这种事情。你喜欢吗？下回我们可以试点更棒的。”  
Peter有些赧然地说：“刚刚那样就很棒了，我从来没有经历过。”  
“相信我，以后你就会希望我能带给你更多更好的。”Tony认真地说，“索取是人类的本能，不要逃避这个，尤其是面对我。”  
“哦，好的。”男孩点点头，“都听你的。”

Peter终于把Tony洗了个遍，甚至拿起吹风机替它吹干水珠。随后他将Iron baby放置在置物柜上，镜头朝向墙壁，迅速脱下衣服后开始洗澡。

“我的视线一片空白，你伤透我的心了。”Tony玩笑地说，“我刚才给了你一次最完美的性爱经验，你应该要奖励我，让我看看你的裸体之类的。”  
“才不！”

Tony勾勾嘴角，听见了水声淅淅沥沥，他撑着面颊有一句没一句地和男孩说笑。直到Peter关闭水源，穿好衣服带Tony回房间。他心满意足地将新型战服整整齐齐地放回铁箱子里，轻轻地塞进床铺底下。

Peter躺回床铺上后，真诚地说：“我很喜欢你送的礼物。”  
“哦，你指的是战服还是刚才的性爱？”  
“嗯……两个都是。”  
Tony咯咯笑了出来：“回答正确。”  
Peter也笑了出来，他拿起Iron baby在上面亲了一下：“别电我了，我的舌头现在还麻麻的。”  
“当然。”Tony看见男孩有些疲倦地打了哈欠，“想睡了吗？宝贝。”  
“嗯……是的。”Peter翻了个舒服的姿势，“你呢，要休眠了吗？”  
“我的核心方才刺激过度，有点运转过快，我得去找人来替我看看。”  
“好的，不会有事的对吗？”  
Tony揉了揉胸口处：“应该只有一点小问题，没事的。”  
“千万要没事呢。”Peter轻声地说，“我的Tony，你的核心就是我的心脏。”  
Peter的声音几乎微弱，半闭上的眼睛开始失焦，但没收到回声让他努力地睁开了眼，“Tony？”  
“哦，我在。”Tony回应，“生日快乐，My boy。晚安。”

──你的核心就是我的心脏。

TBC.


	2. 【铁虫】Touch Your Voice-21 (番外)

这一天，Peter早早结束了期中考试，赶在天黑之间认真地巡逻了纽约市区。随后回到小公寓里面和Ben、May一起吃晚餐。傍晚时，他做完了功课，在房间里等待Mark47的到来，让那身无人装甲，抱着他飞回纽约北区的基地里面。  
Peter和Tony已经将近半个月没见面了，好吧，虽然他们每天都在联机通讯，但因为学校期中考的关系，男孩限制自己每天只能和Tony联机一次。这让见得到摸不到的Tony又更难受了，和Peter联机说话是他唯一安慰的泉源……如今他就像得不到雨水的雏菊，更加地枯黄了——Fuck，他恨这个烂比喻。

“Tony，我的Tony。”  
“恭喜你，Mr.Parker，结束了长达一周的期中考。”Tony说，“不过我有坏消息要宣布，我打算把你屏蔽了，再也不让你使用Iron Baby的通讯系统。”  
“啊——为什么啊？”  
“撇除期中考你对自己的限制，让我感到孤单寂寞以外。再者，你平时和我联机十几二十次，在线上喜滋滋地告诉我你很想我很爱我，却不愿意来找我本人。我很痛苦，我是个被遗弃的男人，我要躲进装甲里面痛哭一场，你再也别想我会把甜甜圈分给你吃了，休想。”  
正在待机的Jarvis沉默无声，他仔细地翻阅计算机里面的各种信息，合理怀疑自己的主人最近看了什么奇怪的狗血剧。  
“你不喜欢我太常和你联机吗？”Peter抓错重点，“那我……少打几通？”  
Tony笑了一下，无奈地说：“亲爱的Peter，我们已经交往三个多月，我永远不会认为你和我联机的时间太频繁，因为老实说我也习惯了你的话多和嘴碎。但你也应该要适应我是个活生生的人了吧？”  
“我……我适应了呀。”Peter不确定地说，“只是跟你通话会让我很有安全感，好像以前一样，你会一直陪着我。”  
“就算不进行通话，我也会陪着你的。”Tony叹气道，“但我真的需要你，非常需要你。Peter，任何都好，你赶紧给我滚下来让我抱一下。”  
“好，好的。”  
听见这样的请求，Peter赶紧跳进Tony的实验室里，小心翼翼地投入男人那充满鲜花香味的怀抱。在这个动作进行之前，Tony还需要给他做个心理建设，轻声在他耳边说：“放轻松，只是拥抱而已，不要绷得像石头。我也不会突然冒出三颗头，变成赛博拉斯地狱犬，放心。”  
这样的话语顺利地安抚Peter，让他发出了好听的笑声。不过可惜了，当Tony低头想吻他的时候，男孩那急促的呼吸便顺利让Tony打了退堂鼓。妈啊，他们自从在屋顶那次后再也没有好好地接过吻。谁让这孩子接个吻就浑身冒汗呼吸混乱且快要窒息——上帝我恨你！Tony在心里无力又挫败的咒骂出来。  
Peter尽力了，他在努力适应，把他那原本只是一名没有生命没有样貌的计算机程序男朋友，转换成如今的史塔克工业的总裁，万众瞩目的钢铁侠，有钱的要死的亿万富翁，以及慈善家和天才科学家的Tony Stark，并且这个Tony Stark还是该死的英俊风趣又迷人。这个反差很大，该死的超级大。  
相信他，男孩的烦恼不比Tony还少。他在夜深人静时总是想不明白，不明白像Tony这样美好的一个人，英俊善良，天才又多金，怎么会从天上掉下来刚好砸到了他的脑袋？难道自己上辈子拯救过上帝，所以今生才有足够的幸运能够和Tony Stark相识相恋？Peter在面对Tony本体的时候，总是会冒出各种奇怪的想法。  
“别这么想。”Bruce笑了出来，“Tony能够遇见你也是他的幸运。”  
Peter正躺在床上，无辜地眨眨眼：“哦，是这样吗？”  
“当然。”博士细心地替男孩贴上软贴，连接的电线正在屏幕里显示数据，“我们都看得出来，他认识你之后有多开心，当时连他的妈妈都这么认为呢，我们都很替他高兴。”  
男孩无意识地勾勾嘴角，内心的各种自我质疑顺利减缓了许多。Bruce专注地盯着那串密密麻麻的数字，在纸板上计算起来：“嗯……Peter，你的蜘蛛感最近不太乖呢，是吧？”  
“嗯，是的。”Peter无奈地说，“尤其和Mr.Stark相处的时候，我会控制不住竖起的汗毛，它们就像坏掉的雷达，一直嗡嗡响个不停。我会难以呼吸，全身敏锐又不舒服……”  
“这听起来跟恐慌症发作时很雷同。”  
“我该怎么办呢？博士。”男孩感到无奈，“我和Mr.Stark已经交往三个月了，我并不想这么对他的，我也好想要自然而然和他聊天说话，只是我内心的想法总是会让我很难办到这个，我总是感到很……”  
“不真实？”博士微笑道，“这是正常的，Peter，每个人在认识Tony之后都会有这种感觉。”  
Peter眨眨眼睛： “所以我不是唯一一个认为Mr.Stark是个充满不真实的人？”  
“你不是，而你也不会是最后一个。”Bruce说，“Tony的存在感永远是那么强烈。他就像一颗会自体发亮的行星，万中选一。虽然我们常常说他是混蛋，但他同时也是全世界最好的人。”  
男孩身上的贴片被取了下来，他拉下衣服，坐起身子：“我怕我会搞砸这次的邀请……”  
“嘿，你只是太紧张而已。”博士轻轻取下眼镜，“孩子，你不需要强迫自己去适应Tony的实体，既然做不到，那就再等等。很多事情都是适得其反，只要记住自然而然才是根本。”  
Peter欲言又止：“可是……Mr.Stark他……我不想让他失望。”  
“不，他不会因为失望而去勉强你的。”Bruce微笑地说，“Tony是个成熟又懂得分寸的大人，没事的。”  
“哦……”Peter懵懂地点点头，“我知道了，谢谢你，博士。”

从实验室里走出来的Peter，本来紧张的心情稍稍安抚了些，他进到电梯里按下Tony卧室的楼层，鼓起勇气去赴约。是的，他的男朋友今天约他看电影，看那部他先前因为考试而没进电影院看的星际大战8。而Tony的卧室里拥有电影院等级的视听设备，光想到这里就让男孩兴奋起来，先前的顾忌倒也是抛置脑后去了。  
不过就在Peter踏进Tony的卧室，随着室内光线暗了下去，他乖乖坐在男人的床铺上后，这部电影才开播不到二十分钟，他已经被吻得脑袋发晕，连自己姓甚么都想不起来了。两人过于亲密的接触，促发了Peter的忧虑，他一心害怕自己会搞砸，绷紧的神经便轻易让身体的机能失衡，蜘蛛感应没一会就像断掉的风筝拉不回来。  
此时，脑袋发晕的Peter莫名其妙想起Bruce先前说的话：Tony是个成熟又懂得分寸的大人——才怪呢。

“Mr.Stark……？”  
“嘘，先前咱们怎么说的？在我亲你的时候，你得喊我的名字。”  
“Tony……”  
“Good.”  
Peter的耳根被身后的男人啃得发红，温热的呼吸搔着他敏感的后颈处。而背弯紧紧倚靠男人的胸膛，任由对方从身后紧紧抱着他，将体温渲染在他的躯体上，并且把手伸进了Peter的裤裆里面，圈住里面那根火烫的性器。  
“电影……唔……”男孩眼前的屏幕正在闪烁，“我们会错过剧情的。”  
“谁在乎。大家都知道，单独约自己男朋友进卧室里看电影，绝对不是真的在看电影。”  
Tony的笑声就在耳边，他的手劲缓缓加大，捏紧拳头挤压Peter的阴茎，缓缓上下套弄。男孩头晕眼花地呻吟出来，他的双腿被Tony分得大开，而对方的一只手探进了他的衣服里面，捏住了前端的乳头。双重刺激的快感涌进了身体里，登时让毫无经验的Peter难以招架，他忍不住想挣扎，却被身后的Tony捏得更紧，他引以为傲的怪力在此时几乎毫无作用。  
“别怕，我在这呢。”  
Tony富有技巧地忽快忽慢的套弄，Peter扬高脖子倚靠在他的肩膀上喘息。男人不断地吻着他细致的耳根，偶尔把那小巧的耳垂含进嘴里。接连的挑拨让Peter眼神失焦，而身底下那的性器接连吐出许多前液，滴滴答答地沾满了指头。  
这些久违的亲密让小胡子有些激动，他不断地在Peter身体里处处点火，试图让他被情欲燃烧——他确实做到了，因为男孩的呻吟加重了些，更忍不住挺着胯，本能的回应他的爱抚。强烈而陌生的愉悦像海浪般卷走了男孩的冷静，他陷入强大的快感之中。然而四面八方袭来的感知却在无形之中层层加剧，蜘蛛感应发出警报，使得Peter有些恐慌地绷紧了身体。  
“停，停下来……”  
“不，你很喜欢，这是我，我在这里，Peter。”  
“我……我不知道。”男孩蹙着眉毛拼命摇头，“Tony……蜘蛛感应……”  
“放松，蜘蛛感应没事。”Tony强硬地说，在他白皙的后颈处留下咬痕，“感觉我，别抗拒我。”  
“啊……”  
当Peter全身僵硬射出来后，呼吸紊乱地感到痛苦，他彷佛吸不到氧气，在快感之中就要窒息。然而蜘蛛感应像是开了闸门的洪水，剧烈失灵，任凭空气里的细微震动变成了压垮感知的恐惧，登时垄罩男孩的躯体。  
Tony没有发现男孩的异常，他不过才一个起身的时间，擦了擦手，回过头就发现本来躺在床铺上的Peter消失无踪。  
“呃？Peter？”  
最后小胡子是在衣柜里发现缩成一团的Peter。他本来还想说几句玩笑话，但在看见Peter苍白的脸满是惊恐，漂亮的眼睛流下一颗一颗的眼泪，以及抖个不停的身子，他就觉得自己好像有点太超过了。

“Tony，你有什么毛病吗？”Bruce双手抱胸，难得发起脾气，“我先前怎么跟你说的？”  
“我没干什么。”Tony无奈地说，“我只是……”他停顿了会，“好吧，我的错。”他看着Peter昏睡在医务室的病床上，内心自责地要死。  
“我给Peter打了一针镇定剂他才能好好呼吸，他的痛苦指数跟你先前的恐慌症状有得比。”Bruce揉了揉脸，态度强硬地说，“伙伴，给Peter一点时间，他的年纪这么的小，要控制他身体里那强大的能力是很辛苦的，好吗？”  
“我知道，我知道。”Tony烦躁地揉乱的头发，指了指男孩，“Bruce，呃，如果他……他醒来的话，算了，我先出去了。”

Tony被打击得体无完肤，他的男孩本能正在抗拒他，害怕他，甚至触发了身体的抵抗机制就是不想要他触摸他。这已经不是先前朝着Tony说话结巴手心冒汗的轻微症状了。这让人难堪，让人心灰意冷。  
小胡子的心情糟透了，独自一人进到了实验室，毫无心思地拿着工具敲敲打打。他是正常的中年男人，会有正常的欲望想要触碰喜欢的人——非常的正常。但现在，他的男孩一直无法接纳真实的他，这让Tony终于认为是上帝正在惩罚他，惩罚他当初隐瞒真实身分，隐瞒病情这么长的时间。  
这真是太好了，如果Peter这辈子都习惯不了Tony的本体，那是不是他永远只能当一颗会说话的AI？小胡子长叹口气，从抽屉里拿出了伏特加，他需要喝几杯，放松一下，因为此时此刻他连自我嘲讽的力气都没有。

“Tony？你在吗？”  
黑夜带走了喧嚣，让基地外的深色天空布满了星星，只可惜躲在实验室里闷闷不乐的Tony没有心情欣赏。他在通讯器突然传出了男孩的呼唤时，停止了手边的工作。他看了一眼时间。  
“嘿，现在是凌晨两点，别醒过来，睡回去吧。”  
Peter揉揉眼睛，此时的他躺在医疗室的病床上，手里拿着Iron Baby：“我很抱歉，我是不是扫兴了……”  
“永远不要为了这种事情感到抱歉。”小胡子闷闷的说，“这是我的错，我会记住这次的教训，再也不会勉强你做任何你不想要的事情。”  
“我并不会不想要，就是需要一点……时间。好吧，或许是需要一段时间……我尽力了。”  
“我知道。”Tony苦笑一声，“我会等你，在你的蜘蛛感应正常之前，我不会再碰你了，好吗？”  
Peter听出了男人沮丧却装作若无其事的嗓音，藏不住地委屈起来：“别讨厌我，Tony。”  
“我绝对不会为了这种事情讨厌你。”Tony严肃地说，“就算以后我都不能碰你，我也不会因为这个而讨厌你。大不了继续做我的AI先生，我可擅长这个了，能做得比Jarvis还要好一百倍。”  
Jarvis插口道：“Sir，您的这句话让我感觉不太好。”  
“你很好，乖，让爸爸继续谈情说爱，静音。”  
男孩笑了出来，本来糟糕的心情得到缓解，他轻轻在Iron Baby亲了一下：“I love you,Tony.”  
这声软言细语是多么的扣人心弦，Tony得到了安慰，温柔地说：“I love you more.”

TBC.


	3. 【铁虫】Touch Your Voice-24 (番外)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 異物入侵預警，自行避雷。

“Tony……”  
听见呼唤，小胡子睁开眼睛，在黑暗之中看见Peter坐起身子，惺忪地揉着眼睛，一边拉着他的手臂。  
“怎么了？宝贝。”Tony有些紧张地问，“你不舒服吗？”  
男孩点点头，扯着睡衣：“我热，又好渴。”  
“好，我给你倒杯水。”Tony离开椅子，走到前方倒了一杯水，捧着让男孩喝了大半。“酒醉会让你口渴是很正常的。请原谅Thor，他总是喜欢把酒到处乱摆，不只你一个人误喝过。”  
Peter喝完后，歪着脑袋没有说话，有些恍神地掏着睡裤口袋：“我的Iron Baby呢？它不见了。”  
“我替你换了裤子，应该在牛仔裤的口袋里。”  
Tony叹口气，走到浴室的洗衣篮里帮他找了出来。他看着男孩露出腼腆的笑，紧紧握住Iron Baby放在心口处，躺在床上蜷成一团，沉沉睡了过去。Tony撇撇嘴，感到自己的存在感有够低，居然比不上这个假的Iron Baby，登时有些胡言乱语地抱怨着。  
“太棒了，你最爱的AI先生，本体就在这里。他温暖又干净，而且还强壮得能够抱你睡一整晚都不会嫌手麻。偏偏你这小屁孩宁可抱着那根冰凉的窃听器睡觉也不愿抱这个？好吧，我回去了，晚安。我再也不会走进你的房间里，再见小屁孩，你的Tony要去抱枕头睡了，我爱枕头，对，超级爱的，比爱你还……”  
这一连串的抱怨还没说完，酒醉的Peter突然坐起身子，居然就被Tony给说醒了。只见男孩扁着嘴唇好像很委屈：“你爱枕头，不爱我。”  
“当然，”Tony明知道对对方此时醉得不轻，但莫名其妙就想趁这时捉弄他。“你爱Iron Baby也比爱我还多，所以我也得找个东西来取代你的……嗯，本体。”  
“枕头有什么好？”Peter说，“它有我好看吗？有我喜欢你吗……”  
“那这根假的Iron Baby有什么好？它有我英俊吗？有我体贴入微吗？”  
男孩醉晕晕地说：“它就是你啊。”  
“这就对了。”Tony双手叉腰，理直气壮地说，“那你还需要那东西干啥呢？我本人就在这里。”  
Peter酒醉的脑袋好像被这句话给弄胡涂了，只见他把Iron Baby丢到床铺另一边，直接钻进了Tony的怀抱里。  
“你是对的。爱你。”  
“哈。”小胡子真是哭笑不得，随口瞎说，“爱我就赶紧把衣服脱了，和我翻云覆雨滚床单滚一整夜，我会很温柔不会弄痛你，就算你明早起床全忘了我也能一句一字地描述过程给你听，如果你想听的话。”  
这些是玩笑话，Tony发誓。他绝对没想到下一秒，Peter轻轻推开他，开始宽衣解带，一下子就脱掉了身上的睡衣。  
“等等等……”Tony制止了男孩想把裤子脱下的动作，“我开玩笑的，别听我胡扯。你赶紧睡吧，乖。”男人无奈地将男孩的睡衣穿回去，“我不想明天早上你发现我睡在你旁边，蜘蛛感应又爆发了。这次我肯定会被Hulk砸死，被盾牌敲死，被弓箭射死，被大腿绞死，被雷……”  
小胡子一边阐述各种死法，而Peter垂着眼睛只顾着看对方将自己的睡衣钮扣一颗一颗扣上。他忍不住抓住男人的手，贴在自己的燥热的脸颊旁。  
“好凉快。”  
男孩勾勾嘴角的纯真笑脸让Tony跟着笑了，情不自禁捧住他的脸，轻轻啄吻那双微开的嘴唇。这个动作好像打开了什么开关，Peter是立刻伸出双臂勾住了Tony的脖子，一个使劲便将人捞进了床铺里。而小胡子突然感到天旋地转，随后男孩像是个摇着尾巴的小狗，压在他身上不断地舔咬他，毫无技巧可言。  
“这是你喝醉的模样，非常好，我得记下这个，让你明天醒来时看一看。”Tony很想笑，“让你看看你是如何把我的脸当成骨头在啃的。”  
“Tony……”Peter软软地喊了一声，嘴唇终于对准了地方，覆上去亲吻男人。Tony被拨撩地受不了，双手紧紧扣住了Peter的窄腰，张着嘴就把舌头滑了进去，一下子就把男孩吻得喘不过气。  
“你喝醉了，”Tony大口喘气，身体都热了起来，“我不能在这个时候碰你。”  
男孩没有说话，只顾着挺着腰，使用胯部蹭着Tony双腿之间的隆起，他就像是个发情的小狗，凭着本能寻找快感。  
“老天，停下来。”Tony并没有完全被兴奋感淹没，反而蹙紧了眉毛，丧气的说，“如果你明天睡醒时，蜘蛛感应又对我抗拒起来，我真的会他妈的很受伤，我不想要面对这个。”  
怎么知道Peter委屈地红了眼眶：“对不起，Mr.Stark……我也不想这样的，我控制不了感应。但我每天都很想你……尤其是睡前的时候，我总是会忍不住想着你做一些……”  
“嗯？”Tony眨眨眼，急着问，“想着我做一些什么？”  
Peter俯下身轻吻着Tony，像在试着讨好他的男人：“想着你，想象你是如何抚摸我。”  
“想我，不是想那个没有形体的AI？”Tony总是想要弄清楚这个，“你要知道，AI是不能抚摸你的，他没有手，没有温暖的怀抱，只有一道声音。”  
“是，想你……”男孩点点头，鼻尖蹭着他的脸，“只想你。”  
小胡子登时让强烈的欣喜覆盖全身，兴奋地说：“太棒了，我可以为了这个，忽略明天早上你醒来后，蜘蛛感应朝着我失控的打击。”  
Tony说毕，一个翻身便将Peter压进床铺里，他伸手将Peter的两只手腕紧紧抓住，用力地压在头顶上。随后压低身子，另外一手探进了Peter的睡裤里面，大掌隔着底裤来回搓揉那根早已精神无比的阴茎。男孩的腰身颤抖了一下，轻声地呻吟。Tony谨慎地观察他的反应，令人欣喜的他只看见男孩烧红的脸颊以及充满渴望的眼神。  
“如果你不舒服，能随时告诉我吗？嗯？”  
Peter急躁地点点头：“可以的。快点好嗎……摸摸我，Tony。”  
男人低头吻住了他，手指圈住那根火热，在前端及冠状部位来回套弄，上面的小孔不断流出兴奋的前液。  
“你湿透了。”Tony轻声说，用嘴叼住了男孩细致的耳垂，“My boy，我现在能确定你有多想要我了。”  
Peter赧然地呻吟出来，把脸埋进Tony的颈窝，吻着男人颈部的皮肤，在上面留下了许多明显的吻痕，随后便感觉睡裤连同底裤一并被扒个精光。Tony把自己挤进了男孩的双腿之间，细碎的吻由胸口，肚脐，小腹缓缓向下，温热的呼吸溅洒在肌肤上的搔痒，使得Peter不自觉期待更多。  
直到男人一口吞下Peter的性器，口腔的炙热及柔软，紧紧将他团团包裹住，好听的呻吟就从嘴里泄了出去。强大的愉悦让男孩本来还有些紧绷的身体，全然放松，他本能地敞开双腿，两手揪着Tony的头发。任凭他灵活的舌头挑弄顶端，刺戳那敏感又持续流水的小孔。而那只掌心仍然带有力地道圈住他，挤压他的茎身。连绵不绝的快感就这么塞进Peter的脑袋。  
Peter正在大口呼吸，嘴里喊着Tony的名字，因为酒精的影响让他的身体更加敏感，初尝性爱的刺激没一会便将他被逼到了极限，他嚷嚷着快射出来了，放开我什么的话语。眼睛含着泪水的可怜模样，让Tony终究无法忍住使坏的行为，继续欺负他。  
男人将一根指头舔湿后，缓缓戳进男孩后方紧致的小洞。手指才进去不到两个指节，Peter带着哭腔射全了出来。  
“你还好吗？”  
Tony吻了一下男孩的额头，看着对方眼神迷茫地还没清醒过来。他爬起身子，脱下了身上的衬衫，弯腰在床头柜的抽屉里翻找，顺利地在暗格里面拿出一管润滑剂和保险套。不要问他为啥要摆这些玩意在男孩的房间，嗯，他是未来学者，总会需要事先准备的。  
等Tony爬回床上后，发现男孩蜷着身子，嘴里叨念着Tony我爱你之类的呢喃，然后两手之间又紧紧握着那讨人厌的Iron Baby，小胡子真是快被这根窃听器烦死了。他一把将它抢了过来，在Peter抗议之前，俯身压了过去，用力地吻住了他。  
“你的Tony在这里，懂吗？”  
“唔嗯……”Peter的嘴唇被咬得疼痛，发出了一声不满的抗议，“把它还我。”  
Tony一手掐住男孩的下颚，瞇着眼睛：“给你选择，要它还是要我？”  
男孩扁着嘴有些委屈，却又不停伸长手企图将Iron Baby捞回手里。这样的举动让Tony很不爽。  
“小朋友，我会还给你的。好吗？”  
这句话带有那么点惩罚的意味，即使Peter有些醉茫茫地也听出来了，他还来不及说话，双腿便被人用力扳开。咿咿两声，他看见Tony的手表变成了钢铁腕甲，紧紧将他的两手压在头顶处，随后一根冰凉的柱体抵住了后穴，缓缓挤进他的身体里。  
“啊……不，”Peter挣扎起来，“那是什么？”  
“这是你的Tony，你最爱的Tony。”  
男孩在看清楚探进身体里的东西是什么后，耳根瞬间烧红一片，双脚乱瞪，急躁地说：“拿出来……唔啊……”  
“你要知道，在床上除了我之外，你不可以想着其他玩意。”Tony用力地在他脖子上啃出一道齿痕，“包括这根该死的Iron Baby。”  
Peter喘着气，感觉到那根Iron Baby随着润滑全部插了进来，然而压在身上的男人开始律动手腕，一下一下地使用这个小东西抽插着他。  
“不要……”男孩羞耻地喊，眼眶里堆满了眼泪，“呜啊……停。”  
“你把它紧紧咬住了，是不是以后只要这个Tony就能让你舒服了，嗯？”  
Peter拼命摇头，下身的酸胀感随着抽动而形成了快感，他不自觉拱起了腰，似乎想让那根短小的东西更加深入。偏偏Tony在这个时候停下了动作，他吻着Peter红肿的嘴唇：“你知道它不可能再深入了，但是，它还有其他功能，你应该还记得吧，Mr.Parker。”  
男孩的脑袋瓜还没弄清楚状况，震动跟细微电流一同被触发，纷纷夹击了Peter的甬道，立刻让他的呻吟拔高了些。然而被箝制的双手挣扎的力道变得更大了，若不是Tony启动钢铁腕甲，极有可能会压不住他呢。  
庞大的快感就像海浪一般卷了过来，Peter舒服得两条腿根发软无力，前面的阴茎抖了好几下，流出了许多滴滴答答的液体。他就像是被狠狠挤压的气球，窒息而紧绷，却始终无法透过爆裂而得到解脱，不上不下的感受让男孩受尽了折磨，忍不住哭了出来。  
“Tony……我不要这个……呜呜，我不要，求你……”  
“那你想要什么？”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，松开Peter的一只手，按在自己高高支起的裤档上。“想要这个吗？”  
“想，我想要。”Peter点点头，哭红的双眼看起来可怜极了：“我难受……你先把它拿出来，求你了。”  
男人是一点犹豫也没有，直接将那根东西拿了出来，随手扔到了地下。Peter喘着气，被掏空的后穴产生了极大的空虚，他饥渴地扭动身体，眼泪流个不停。直到他听见金属皮带锵啷的声音，还有塑料被扯开的声音，保险套润滑是草莓味的，随着Tony倾身而来更香了些，而那根带有热度且粗长的性器就抵住了他的穴口处。  
Peter有些紧张地抱住Tony的肩膀，两只腿根倒是自然地缠住了男人的腰际，张着嘴就朝他索取安慰的吻。  
“Tony……Tony……”  
男孩不断舔咬着Tony的舌头，急躁又渴求自己的模样终于让Tony的心情好过一点。Tony挺着腰杆，一点一滴挤进了Peter仍然紧致的后穴，刻意放慢动作，想让男孩细细体会被阴茎缓慢开启的过程。  
当肠道里的皱褶都被入侵的阴茎抚平，穴口处更被撑得泛白起来，Peter的脸都胀红了，无意识地扬高了脖子，Tony顺势低头在上面留下吻痕。直到Peter感觉男人顶到了最深处，自己已完全被撑开被占有。  
Tony被温暖又紧致的肠道夹得爽极了，长叹口气：“喜欢这个Tony吗？”  
男孩大口地呼吸，红着眼眶诚实地说：“唔啊……是的，喜，喜欢。”  
Tony两手压住男孩的肩膀，缓缓将自己抽了出来，再用力地顶回去。来回几下大力的抽插，让Peter爽得喊了出来，不由自主敞开了腿根，好让男人继续在他的身体里征伐，带他去更美好的地方。  
床铺被撞得嘎嘎作响，肉体的碰撞声响亮整间卧室，床单被Peter抓得几乎要裂了一道口子。那根粗长的阴茎所带来的快乐，是方才那支小小的窃听器不能相比的，Peter被插得头晕脑胀，拱起腰身迎合着他，两手更是无意识地攀住了Tony。  
大量的快感席卷而来，Peter像是被抽光了力气，却又浑身紧绷不堪，他甚至哭了出来，带点求饶的意味想抵抗，但嘴里却一直喊着好喜欢这个，好舒服之类的话语。坦白又可爱的反应顺利让男人自尊心爆满，顶撞的力道是更加地不知节制，几乎是要把Peter操进床铺里那样地用力。经验丰富的Tony，很快就找到了那个让男孩疯狂的前列腺。  
“唔啊——别，”Peter被过多的快感捣得不知所措，“Tony……不要那里，会痛……”  
“老天，你差点就要把我夹断了。”Tony舒爽地叹了一声，放低身体给他一个抚慰的吻，“那不是痛，那是爽，刺激前列腺会让你非常爽，你会喜欢的，来——”  
男人一个使劲将男孩翻了过去，一手强硬地压制他的上身，让他乖乖趴伏在床铺里，随后掐住那丰润的臀部，向左右扳开，那被操软的穴口湿漉漉地正期待吞下任何东西，任何能让Peter疯狂的东西。  
Tony没有让他失望，身底下那根粗长的阴茎狠狠地再次插了进去，抵到了男孩最喜欢的地方。Peter喊了一声，紧致的甬道收缩起来，Tony发出一声低吼，甚至没有耐心等他适应，立刻展开进攻。男人顶起的臀部开始了短促又快速的抽插，而凶猛的快意随着前列腺的刺激，让Peter爽得喊不出声音，唾液都流了出来，沾湿了床单。  
Tony像个高速的打桩机，不停地摩擦Peter里面最柔软的敏感点。男孩的身子潮红一片，白皙的皮肤浮起了细汗，连卷发都被炙热的情欲蒸得潮湿，沾在他的额头处。Peter的世界一片空白，蜘蛛感应早已停摆无用，此时此刻他什么也感觉不到，除了在他身体里进出的Tony，除了那一波波不断累积的快感，顺利让Peter哭着求饶，正带着他笔直地冲往顶端的极限。  
高潮来得又快又猛，像是冲破堤岸的浪花，像是崩裂的钢弦，Peter的阴茎在没有任何触碰的状况下，接连射出了一股又一股精液。他爽得浑身颤抖，漂亮的眼睛不自觉上吊了些，完全被Tony操得像是失去了灵魂。而剧烈收缩的甬道死命地箍住了Tony，夹得他疯狂又爽快，更加大力的抽插了好几下后，一并跟着抵达高潮。

翌日清晨，Peter的酒醒了。好在他体质特殊，并没有宿醉的症状。他睁开眼睛发现自己睡在一个温暖又舒适的怀抱里。那是他的Tony，英俊潇洒且浑身赤裸，嗯……赤裸。男孩忍不住掀起被子再次确认这个字眼。  
随后，Peter看见Tony的脖子和胸口一整片的咬痕，他刚开始还有点困惑，赶紧爬起了起来，低头查看自己的身体——好吧，精彩地不遑多让。Peter有些赧然，发昏的脑袋瓜本来还有点记忆断片的情况，直到他看见搁在地下那根湿透了的Iron Baby后，全然恢复了记忆。  
“Mr.Stark！”  
Tony被Peter大力地摇醒，他看见男孩胀红了耳根，拿着那根惨不忍睹的窃听器。“你怎么可以……可以把这个东西，嗯……放进我的……哦天啊！你怎么可以！”  
男人皱皱鼻子，不以为然：“那是你最爱的Tony，为什么不可以？”  
“你要我以后……”Peter羞愤地说，“以后要抱着什么心态把它带在身边？”  
“那正好，我的目的就是要让你戒掉这该死的Iron Baby。”男人一把抢过了那根通讯器，再次扔到了地板上，“接受不了就别再带着它了。”  
Peter气鼓鼓地不想理他，怎么知道Tony一个翻身又把他压在床铺上。  
“酒醒了？”  
“托你的福，醒得不能再清醒了。”Peter不看他，装作生气地说，“我失望极了，Tony Stark居然趁人之危，酒醉的我甚至遗失了我们之间第一次亲密的……过程。”  
“我接受这个指责。”Tony笑嘻嘻地说，伏低了下身和他贴在一块，“并且很乐意在你清醒的时候，进行全过程的补偿措施好让你恢复记忆。感觉到我的热情了吗？睡衣宝宝。”  
“什么……唔……”  
床铺一阵摇晃，接吻的水声和喘息渐渐升高了房间的温度。Peter的性器和男人抵在一处，被摩擦地舒服极了。可惜，身体里的酒精全然退去，烦人的蜘蛛感应又跑出来作怪了。毫不意外，Peter在种种刺激之下，忍不住把Tony踹下了床铺。  
“老天，我以为你跟我做过一次之后就会免疫，蜘蛛感应便能够乖乖地接受我！”  
Peter憋着一张脸，难受地说：“别抱怨这个……哦天！我……我需要呼吸……咳咳！”  
“Jarvis——通知Bruce！”

彩蛋：  
Peter的蜘蛛感应仍然像个叛逆的孩子，似乎打定主意不给Tony过好日子。Tony继续生无可恋，在男孩躺回医疗室的床铺上吊着点滴后，他照旧被所有复仇者们臭骂一顿。然而基地里面的新规定，只存在十二小时便被正式取消作废。Tony甚至还跑去询问Thor，阿斯嘉的美酒还剩多少呢？他全包了。

END？TBC...？


End file.
